


Come Back for Me

by Quiet_Paranoiac



Category: The Duchess (2008), The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, OOC close to OC, Out of Character, William actually caring about someone other than himself, a whole lot of tensions, few injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac
Summary: After all I've bled for you I can hardly breathe.♫: Jaymes Young — "Come Back for Me"
Relationships: William Cavendish/Sarah Churchill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Come Back for Me




End file.
